Another Zweilt
by xXMiaSakuraXx
Summary: Yuki (male) has a twin sister. Unfortunately, they had to separate during their childhood. Will they ever meet each other again? And if they do, what kind of fate awaits them?


This is my first time writing a fanfiction. Also, it has been a while since I last wrote something in english so I hope I did a somewhat decent job and you could forgive me some grammatical mistakes and lack of vocabulary. All aside, I really hope you enjoy it!

**disclaimer: **I don't own _Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru _or its characters and storyline. The only character I made up was Miyuki.

* * *

**Another Zweilt**

**Prologue**

Asahi Orphanage, a just recently established orphanage. It was early in the morning. The director whose hobby was practicing karate was early up to practice in the small dojo that belonged to the orphanage. On his way to the dojo he suddenly heard a noise. It was the noise of a car halting in front of the gate. It was still early in the morning, what business would someone have here at this orphanage? The director, kind of curious who that sudden visitor was, went outside to take a look. Just as he stepped outside, he heard the sound of the car's motor and all he could see was just a glimpse of the car driving away. Perplexed, he was at a loss for words until he heard the crying sounds of babies. At the gate was a basket with two babies inside, a boy and a girl, probably newborns. The director took the basket and took out a piece of paper that was attached to it. Not much was written on it, only the following words: TWINS YUKI &amp; MIYUKI. The director sighed at how cruel people could be to just abandon two newborns like that. And so he took them under his care to raise them until they were old enough to live on their own.

Seven years later...

The twins, the boy Sakurai Yuki who was probably the elder one and the girl Sakurai Miyuki, grew up to be healthy and good children. They were on good terms with the other children and the caretakers. The twins were gentle and kind children and always ready to offer others their help. It was in their nature to be unable to overlook others' pain and suffering. However, those two shared a deep sadness and in some ways they felt also lonely. Not even the other children could fill their loneliness... except for one boy. Wakamiya Kanata, who due to family issues came to the orphanage some years ago, was a few years older than the twins. Even so, the three of them shared a fate that brought them together. Since then, they had an unbreakable bond. The twins loved Kanata as an older brother and Kanata loved the twins as his younger siblings. They believed that they would be together forever. However, they would be broken apart pretty soon.

Not too long after the twins turned seven, a couple in their thirties showed up at Asahi Orphanage. They wanted to adopt a girl since they weren't able to have children themselves. After looking at the children their choice fell on Miyuki. The director was happy for her to be able to live in a family. However, he did not quite like the idea of separating the twins since they both had no other relatives other than each other. It pained him to think of forcefully breaking them apart but he had to at least let them know of the couple's choice. Of course, both the twins and Kanata was the least bit happy with the idea. Even so, they were given two weeks to decide but the final decision would still depend on Miyuki since it was all about her.

The two weeks had almost passed without neither of the twins nor Kanata having changed their mind on the matter of the adoption. Miyuki did not want to leave her brother behind. Something was telling her Yuki would be in danger if she left him alone. Her worry was not really baseless. Since birth Yuki had a mysterious power. Sometimes he would get a glimpse of a person's past when he touched that person. Though the bad part about that power were the transferred emotions attached to those memories. Since they were strong emotions in almost all cases they were negative emotions. Having very strong negative emotions and memories that didn't belong to you flow in your head wasn't really pleasant. Miyuki herself had a similar power. She could sometimes read a person's heart like their emotions they were feeling at the time. In other words, she could tell whether a person was for example in a good mood, depressed, worried or angry. Of course this power had its own advantages and disadvantages. On the one hand she would know if Yuki was feeling lonely and sad but on the other hand in a crowd she would be overflowed by all kinds of emotions that sometimes she was feeling like breaking down.

Yuki, contrary to his sister, was thinking whether Miyuki would become happier if she lived with that couple. Of course, honestly he did not want to be separated from her but if she were happy that would be enough for him. The night before the time limit Yuki had a dream. In his dream, he was on a battlefield. People whose faces he could not see but strangely felt familiar to him were fighting desperately to protect him. Among those people was Miyuki covered in wounds and blood. She was fighting against an enemy until Yuki was suddenly attacked by another enemy. Before the other enemy's attack could hit him he was shielded by Miyuki. Unable to do anything he could only watch as his twin sister collapsed to the ground while steadily growing weaker with every second passing until she took her last breath. And with that last scene still in front of his eyes Yuki abruptly woke from his nightmare. Thinking about what happened in the dream he finally made his decision.

The next morning, the director called the twins to his office. The couple was also there. The director asked them whether they came to a conclusion over the past two weeks. At first, both of them kept silence. As he saw Miyuki not saying anything and looking to the ground, Yuki became hesitant for a moment but then gathered his courage and declared his answer. He wanted Miyuki to be adopted. The couple was really happy for having his consent. Miyuki, however, was shocked. She could not believe what she just heard and demanded that Yuki explained himself. He could not really tell her about the dream so all he said was that he wished her to find happiness in a normal family. That not being enough of a reason to her, she was still upset and refused to accept it until she saw the sad and pained look in Yuki's eyes. After seeing that, she could no longer refuse. She understood that Yuki was hurting as much as she was and that it must had been a really painful decision to make. In the end, she accepted the offer for adoption.

Afterwards, it was a struggle to make Kanata accept their decision. However, he, too, noticed Yuki's pained expression and finally gave up. With a sad smile all he could do was wishing Miyuki happiness. And so, the day of departure arrived. Farewells were spoken, greeting were made. It was a silent farewell. Yuki and Kanata both gave her a last hug while smiling sadly. Miyuki, while crying, bid them farewell and wished them all the best. When leaving through the gate she suddenly turned around. And with a final forced smile she said: "Good bye."

And so, at the age of seven, Sakurai Miyuki left Asahi Orphanage.


End file.
